The Devil Within
by katillyst
Summary: A young girl is sent to live with her cousin Steve Newlin after her parents unexpectedly pass away. Not one to pass up a mystery, her life is quickly endangered and she must depend on stranger to save her. GodricOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.

**A young girl is sent to live with her cousin Steve Newlin after her parents unexpectedly pass away. Not one to pass up a mystery, her life is quickly endangered and she must depend on stranger to save her. GodricOC.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"You'll be living with us now." The stranger said as she lay listlessly on the hospital bed. "We are Christians of the Sun and you will be expected to be one as well. The rules of our house will be explained to you on the flight to Dallas." Though the voice continued, Ryann just blanked out, in shock from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

Snapping out of her daze to realize that she was alone in the room, Ryann looked around her, spotting an envelope innocently sitting at the foot of the bed. She blankly wondered what it was and wondered if she should open it. Thinking that since it was on her bed and that it probably had something to do with her, she decided to open it and examine its contents.

It was a plane ticket, specifically from Boston, Massachusetts to Dallas, Texas. There was also information about how many boxes, how big they could be, and how much they could weigh that would contain her possessions and would be shipped with her. Thankfully for Ryann, she didn't have too many material possessions that she wanted. But what would happen to all the things left behind? And who would take care of the arrangements for her parent's burial. It didn't matter anymore. Everything went to hell, she was going to have to start over and that meant leaving some of her life behind in Boston.

It took several days for Ryann to heal enough for travel, and she still hadn't spoken since the accident. Ryann soon found herself in a van on the way to her childhood home to pack her belongings. Knowing that there was a limited amount of what she could take with her, Ryann thought about what she would pack. Obviously her clothes would have to be taken with her as well as her laptop and electronics, the pictures would have to be taken out of their frames to be packed along with the stuffed animal she'd had since birth. Then there was her book collection, she'd have to decide what to take and what to leave behind.

Before she knew it, they were at her house and she was sent inside to pack. It didn't take long as the boxes were already set up and she knew what she wanted. There were, however, several things in the family safe that she would have to keep secret that she needed to take with her to Dallas. Three hours later and she was done, though she dreaded unpacking as she just threw everything into the boxes. Ryann knew she was ready to leave the house to go to the airport, but still procrastinated in moving out the door. Finally, she could wait no longer, and with a deep breath, walked through the front door and into her future, whatever that may hold.

**Xxx**

As the plane touched down in Dallas, Texas Ryann thought about the Fellowship of the Sun church, as well as and Reverend Steve Newlin and his wife, Sarah. From what she could recall of hearing about them on TV and from what her parents have said, the Newlin's ran the vampire hating church. Great. Her parents were the most tolerant people she knew, and they raised her to accept those who were different from herself.

Getting off the plane, the first people she noticed were Sarah Newlin and a tall, bald, and scary man standing with her.

"Well hello there Sweetheart. You must be Ryann. I'm Sarah Newlin." Sarah reached for her hand, but instead of shaking it she held it between both of hers. "I'm sorry about your parents. We'll take good care of you from now on."

Not saying anything, Ryann just looked curiously at the man beside Sarah. Noticing the questioning look, Sarah went on to introduce him.

"Oh my, I forgot you don't know anybody. This is Gabe, he's my husband's right hand man in the Fellowship of the Sun."

**Xxx**

Ryann had been living with the Newlin's for almost a week now, and she could truthfully say that she hated every minute of it. They were always preaching to her about what they believed and how she should believe it too. It got to be so much that she had to hide when she wanted to get away from them. Today was such a day.

Sneaking into the empty church, Ryann looked for a hidey-hole where she could read in peace. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a door. Hoping it lead to the basement or the balcony, she hurried over and opened it. Ryann jumped on the stairs, closed the door, and slowly made her way down as she didn't want to alert anyone to her location by turning on a light. Thankfully for her though, her cell phone had a flashlight feature which she quickly activated.

So far, it was pretty nice for a basement. Ryann was used to hundred year old houses, her own basement at home had a dirt floor and rock walls, so the nice concrete floor and walls was pretty fancy. Looked like there was a huge cage with some shelves full of canned and dried goods, with more supplies on the floor or leaning against the fence-like walls.

Curiosity roused, Ryann walked farther into the gloom while sweeping her little light back and forth in an effort to see everything. Coming to a short hallway, Ryann hesitated for a moment before cursing her curiosity and moving forward. There were three doors one side of the hall, nothing on the other side, and nothing at the end of the hall.

The first door was mostly open so Ryann just poked her head in and took a quick peek before ducking out again while trying to silence her pounding heart. Realizing that here wasn't anyone in the room, she blushed, glad that no one was there to see her acting so foolish.

Ryann slowly walked into the room as she looked around. There was a small and unadorned bed, like the type you'd find in a college dorm or at a campground like where the Fellowship Leadership Conference was at, there was also a small closet without a door, and no windows. Moving to the next room she saw that it was exactly the same. The last room, however, had the door closed and locked.

Thankfully for Ryann, she knew how to pick locks from always losing or forgetting her keys; she even had some tools that she kept on herself all the time. Kneeling down, she carefully placed her phone in her mouth, making sure to aim the light at the lock, and took her tools out of her front pocket. Less than half a minute later the lock was open. Congratulating herself for a job well done, Ryann twisted the knob and opened the door while still on her knees.

The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were a blue-gray that she had never seen before, they also looked old, like he had seen too much and was tired. Speechless and shocked, she didn't even notice that the man had gotten up off the bed and was now crouched in front of her, looking right into her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Ryann was still struck dumb by the fact that there was actually someone in the room.

"Are you alright?" The soft voice asked again in the same even tone, no hint of frustration or mockery in either his face or words.

Shaking herself out of her daze, Ryann could finally respond. "I'm fine; you just scared me is all."

The man arched his brow. "Is that so, I was under the impression that the door was locked." Still there wasn't any hint of what he was feeling in his voice.

Ryann flushed, now aware that she just broke into his room. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that anyone was down here, not that that excuses what I did. Please don't tell!" Was all said in a rush, and Ryann suddenly found her knees very interesting.

Hearing a low laugh, Ryann quickly looked up to see him laughing and then just as quickly looked down again.

A cold hand gently held her chin and lifted her face up so that they were looking into each others eyes. Still holding her face, he took her hand in his and helped her to her feet. He only let go of her face once he was sure she wouldn't lower it again, but continued holding her hand as he led her to the bed and sat next to her, angled so that they were still face to face.

They studied each others face silently. Finally Ryann could take it no longer and asked him his name.

"I am called Godric." Looking curiously at her, he asked a question himself. "And you are?"

"Ryann McAlistair. But let's get back to you." She gave a nervous laugh, flushing slightly.

"What do you want to know?"

Ryann seriously thought about that. What _did_ she want to know? Well, she wanted to know _who_ he was, what he was doing in the basement of the church, what he was doing with the Fellowship of the Sun, was he locked inside the room or did he lock everyone out? Flustered, she asked the most obvious question, well, obvious to her.

"_Who_ are you?"

Godric chuckled lightly. "I am simply Godric."

Even before he had finished speaking Ryann was shaking her head. "No. If you were _simply_ anything you wouldn't be locked in a room in the basement."

"I suppose you are correct." Godric mused thoughtfully. "I offered myself to the Fellowship, and they locked me in this room. You are the first to visit me since I arrived."

Ryann was confused. Why would Godric offer himself to the church? Why would they lock him in the basement? Godric's answer just brought more questions.

"Why would you do that?"

"They would take one of us sooner or later, and I hoped to make peace with Mr. Newlin between our kinds."

"_What _are you?"

"Vampire."

After that startling revelation, there was silence. Godric was watching her curiously, while Ryann was watching him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Realizing that her mouth was open she snapped it shut.

Suddenly shy with him now that she knew what he was, not because he was a vampire, but because he was older than she thought, older than herself. But after some contemplation, Ryann decided not to treat him any differently, well, maybe with a little more respect considering he was her elder by who knew how many years.

Fortunately for Ryann, Godric was amused and pleased with her presence. And once she got over her shyness, she became a lively conversationalist with him. She realized how long she had been with Godric several hours later when her stomach growled. Embarrassed, she covered her stomach with her hands and offered Godric a sheepish grin. Godric offered her a small smile in return.

As Ryann left, she promised to return when she could with some of her things to keep him entertained when she couldn't be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Every day for two weeks she went to Godric, first bringing things to keep him entertained, then bringing things that were important to her, like the pictures she took from home and her stuffed animals. During that time she found that she slept better when she was with Godric than in the Newlin's home, so she often took naps with Godric or snuck out of the house at night to go to Godric and sleep, knowing that she was safe with him. As she was sneaking out of the house one night to go to Godric, Steve and Gabe caught her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here."

"Looks like we have a traitor in our mists. A traitor and a fangbanging whore." Gabe responded to Steve's query with a malevolent leer in her direction.

Ryann didn't know what was happening, so decided to lie. "I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go on a walk around the compound."

"Well you see, I've noticed that you leave the house a lot, so I've had Gabe watching you. He's seen you entering a locked room in the basement, and you not leaving for hours." Steve looked thoughtful. "Now, I find myself wondering several things that I'm sure you have the answers to. And you will answer them all!" He ended with menace and a right hook to her face.

The first thing Ryann noticed upon regaining consciousness was intense pain on the left side of her face. Listening for anyone near her, she was relieved when she couldn't hear anything. Testing to see if she could move, she found she was covered in chains, probably silver, but it didn't feel like the chains were tying her to anything.

Safe for the moment, Ryann slowly opened her eyes, wincing when she realized that her left eye was nearly swollen shut. Straining her blurry sight to take in her surroundings, she realized that she was in an old basement or something. The walls and ceiling were old and unfinished wood planks, the floor felt like packed dirt, but there was nothing else in the room with her, not even a light. She could only tell what her surroundings looked like by the dim light of the early morning light seeping through the crack under a door.

Ryann's musings were cut short, however, when light flooded the tiny room as the door was opened. At first, the light behind the figure was so bright after the constant dark that she couldn't make out anything other than a shadowy blur, but then they stepped farther into the room and she could see that it was Gabe, Steve Newlin's right hand.

"Steve's busy with the new recruits, so you'll be talking with me. And you'd better believe that you want me happy after our conversation." Gabe finished walking closer to her and ended in a crouch in front of her face. "You're going to be telling me every single thing that monster told you."

For the next several hours, Gabe would ask Ryann questions and kick her when she wouldn't answer. By the time Gabe left her alone in the basement, she was covered in bruises from what felt like head to toe. Coughing in pain, Ryann grimaced at the taste of blood in her mouth, hoping like hell that her ribs weren't broken, or anything else for that matter. Finally the pain became too much for her and she sank into unconsciousness.

**Xxx**

After calling for Godric and trying to calm Hugo down, Sookie was resting. Who knew it was so mentally exhausting being held captive, even if nothing had happened yet. Then something unexpected happened. Steve Newlin came to their makeshift jail and offered food and drink if they would answer his questions. Sookie was adamant that they say nothing, but Hugo immediately told who they were, who they were looking for, and who sent them.

Sookie was pissed! How could Hugo do that to her and risk everything just for himself. When she tuned him around to face her, she saw that he was the traitor, then he tried to justify his betrayal to her, and didn't believe her when she told him that he was just another 'fangbanging traitor' to the people he sold himself out to. Then Gabe came inside the cage.

"Gabe," Hugo began. "You have to tell the Reverend that I'll need protection from the vampires."

Gabe wouldn't listen and knocked Hugo out in one blow, then moved to kick him. Sookie wouldn't have that though, and jumped on his back to stop him. Gabe was a big man, however, and knocked her off his back like she was nothing. While Sookie was starting to get on her feet again, Gabe easily held her down and started ripping her dress open, telling her that he'd show her what a _real_ man felt like.

Terrified, Sookie screamed and struggled against her attacker when suddenly Gabe's weight was gone and he was across the room, throat held by a strange teenage boy. Still keeping hold of the human by the throat, the teen turned his head in the direction of the girl.

"Godric?" Sookie questioned semi-incredulously.

"You should not have come." Godric told the human woman before turning his attention back to the male struggling in his grip.

"Godric, it's me, Gabe." He begged, as if that would make any difference, especially as Godric could catch Ryann's scent surrounding him, including her blood. Angered at the thought of this disgusting human touching Ryann, Godric quickly and mercilessly snapped his neck.

Both Godric and Sookie raised their heads as they heard the unmistakable sound of a vampire running above them.

"Bill!" Sookie was hopeful.

Godric closed his eyes and tilted his head up to better catch a scent and hear. "No." Then louder. "I'm here my child. I'm down here."

Soon after Eric appeared and knelt at Godric's feet.

"You should not have sent humans after me."

"I had no choice. They were going to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they had planned." If he could have, Godric would have sighed. "Protect the human. And Eric, kill no one on your way out."

"What about you?" Eric questioned anxiously, though you wouldn't be able to tell through his voice or his face.

"I have something I must do." With that said, Eric knew he was dismissed, and left the basement with Sookie, ignoring the traitor still unconscious on the ground.

**Xxx**

Godric knew that Ryann was in trouble. When she didn't return to him he grew worried, and then he heard screams of terror in the basement. His first thought was that someone had caught her going to him and was even now hurting her, so he ran to where they originated.

What he saw wasn't Ryann being hurt, but something equally as distasteful, a man attacking a woman with the intent to force himself on her. Even as he recognized the human's attacker as one of the Fellowship who locked him in the basement, he ripped him off the human and held his neck.

He could smell Ryann on the man, as well as her blood, and accurately guessed that she was found out and already punished. Inwardly enraged but outwardly indifferent, Godric took great pleasure in ending his pitiful existence.

"You should not have come." He told the human, and it was true. If he wanted to leave, there was nothing that could hold him back.

Then he sensed his child, and scolded him for involving humans once Eric was before him. Knowing that he had to find Ryann so he could take her from this place, he told Eric to protect the human and to kill no one as they left. Now it was time for him to find and protect his own little human girl.


End file.
